The present invention relates to design structures and methods involving fabricating photoconductor-on-active pixel devices and resultant structures.
In this regard, image sensors may be formed using metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) or complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) methods. The sensors may include multiple transistors within a pixel and use photo sensing devices and active devices in each pixel cell. The active devices in a cell include transistors that are interconnected by conductive lines.
Forming the photo sensing devices over the active devices in a cell allow the photo sensing devices to be exposed to light without being obstructed by the opaque active devices and interconnects.